


Green Eyes

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: The one where Eddie gets jealous.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one-shot I came up with to help with all the sadness I've been feeling lately. Hope you guys enjoy xx

All afternoon they had to listen to it. You ramble on and on about _The Witcher_ while on the phone with your best friend. It would not have been so bad if it had JUST been about the show itself. But no. No, they now had the pleasure of hearing you talk about how attractive this leading actor was.

“EDDIE, WHAT ARE THESE LEATHER PANTS OUR MORSEL SPEAKS OF?”

Eddie scoffed at Venom’s question. Now he had never been a very jealous partner but the way you were practically drooling over the sight of “those thick thighs in leather pants” was making him pout maybe just a little bit.

“ARE YOU JEALOUS?” Venom questioned playfully booping their nose against Eddie’s.

“There’s nothing to be jealous of, Vee.” Eddie rolled his eyes even though the pout was still on his face.

“AW, EDDIE! YOU KNOW OUR MORSEL ONLY HAS EYES FOR YOU.” Venom rubbed their face against Eddie’s trying to make him smile even though they found his jealousy all too amusing.

“Hmph.” Eddie sunk further into the couch as he heard your giggle.

“IT’S TRUE, EDDIE! SHE TELLS US WHEN YOU’RE ASLEEP!” Venom rumbled.

“What?”

Venom nodded while squishing Eddie’s face with their tendrils. 

“SHE TELLS US ALL THE THINGS SHE LOVES ABOUT YOU. IT’S A LONG LIST, EDDIE!”

“Really?” Eddie tilted his head much like a puppy would. While he never doubted your love for him, even with this silly bout of jealousy, he found it surprising that you laid in bed at night talking about him with Venom.

“OF COURSE! BUT IF YOU’D LIKE MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY THESE LEATHER PANTS SHE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT.”

Eddie shushed Venom as they started laughing at the face he made at that remark. He was any easy one to tease sometimes.

“So, what are some of the things on this list, Vee?” Eddie tried as he caught your eye and shared a warm smile.

“SECRETS, EDDIE! SECRETS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
